The new Lavandula cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Steven Eggleton, in Wonga Park, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lavandula varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during November of 2012.
The parent varieties are both proprietary, undistributed seedlings from the inventor's own breeding program. The new variety was first selected in September of 2013 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Wonga Park, Australia. The inventor made further observations of the new variety, making a final selection in October of 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was performed at a research greenhouse in Wonga Park, Australia in October of 2014 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through at least 5 successive generations.